Second Chances
by live0laugh0love0
Summary: Kate never gets shot and marries her motorcycle boyfriend, Josh. As a result, Rick no longer shadows at the twelfth. Fast forward three years, what will happen when they meet again one morning in a coffee shop?
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Beckett and Mr. and Mrs. Davidson

Cordially invite you to attend the marriage of their children

Katherine Houghton Beckett and Josh Alexander Davidson

On the 10th of June at 12 o'clock in the afternoon

In the Two Thousandth and Eleventh Year

At The Plaza Hotel

768 Fifth Street New York City, New York 10019

Reception to follow.

He felt the bile rise in his throat and quickly swallowed, drumming his knuckles on the granite countertop. "Shit" He had known this was coming; he knew from the moment Josh bought her that stupid tennis bracelet. Gag. And then the last nail in the coffin was jammed in extra tight when he proposed last month. Double gag.

But two months later? She had been shot at two months ago. Castle had risked his life and saved hers two months ago. She had escaped the ordeal with minor bumps and bruises. A small price to pay for avoiding a bullet to the heart. But sixty days and they were getting _married_? Beckett didn't seem like the type; doctor fixes patient, patient and doctor fall in love, doctor and patient get married and live happily ever after. Dare he say it? Triple gag.

He wondered how she could stand it. Josh was rarely even on US soil, he wore a freaking leather jacket all the time, and how on earth did she find that motorcycle attractive?

But that was the thing about Beckett; she was a mystery. And somehow, some way, Josh had done in less than six months what Castle couldn't do in three years. He cracked her stone cold walls and broke through. Dr. Motorcycle Boy: 1. Castle: 0. Jumping in front of a bullet and saving someone's life meant nothing anymore.

He threw the invitation halfway across the counter and took a long, slow drink of his beer. Castle let out a huff as Alexis walked down the stairwell.

"What's wrong with you?" She flung her hair behind her shoulder and plopped down at the bar, opposite her dad.

"See for yourself." He slid the card over to her and watched her expression change from a soft grin to shock in an instant.

"Dad." She snuck a glance at him from behind the cardstock.

"It's fine." He shot back. It was fine. Well, if fine meant wanting to run over a pile of broken glass and then roll in lemon juice. Yeah, he was fine, just fine.

"Are you gonna go?" She looked at him without moving an inch.

He raised the biggest eyebrow at her and took another long, slow gulp of his beer. "Seriously?"

Alexis huffed and shrugged her shoulders. "Well I don't know!"

"Alexis." He said flatly, mocking her.

"So I take that as a _no_." Alexis slid the invitation to the other side of the bar and looked at her dad, her lips still puckered in the "o".

"Correct." He snapped and pointed at her.

Alexis let out a little huff and frowned, "I'm sorry, dad."

"It's alright, Lex. Not your fault." Castle shrugged again.

"I know, still sorry though." She got up, walked around the bar, and kissed him on the cheek. "Do you want to go see a movie or something?"

"Nah, I think I'm going to write. I've got an itch to."

"Then scratch your itch." She giggled and motioned towards his office. "I'll be upstairs if you change your mind."

"Are you the parent or am I?"

She stopped half way up the stairs, "Mostly me, you just pay the bills."

"Ahh." He cracked a smile and walked to his office, the street lights just beginning to come to life through the window.

The next day, Castle walked into the precinct as the clock struck seven, a solemn look on his face. He knew she would already be here, standing in front of the board, her arms crossed in front of her. They had opened a new case yesterday. He never expected this to be cut so short. But there was no way he could continue working with her while watching her with another man.

His feelings had grown increasing strong. Even on day one, through the smartass remarks and bad coffee, he had seen something in her that he hadn't seen in anyone ever before. Year one was for fun. Year two was the icing on the cake. Year three was so much more; the defining moment, the moment he knew this was more than just for the books. He had fell so hard for her over the last three years that just terminating his shadowing was painful. He didn't want to leave this place that was so much more than research now. He didn't want to leave his home. But he had to. It wasn't healthy to keep hanging around her as she wrote a new story with someone else. He wanted to be the only one to write her story; not anymore.

Kate finally felt his presence and turned her head. A smile swept across her face when she realized it was him. "Castle? You're here early."

"Yeah, I can't stay, though." He offered her a grin, his eyes traveling immediately to her ring finger. She hadn't worn it until now.

She gave him a quizzical look, her head tilting slightly to the left. She dropped the dry erase marker on her desk and turned to face him completely. "What are you talking about?"

He tried not to make a big deal of it, shrugging his shoulders. "I was going through my research last night, and I think I have enough to finish the series. Plus, Gina's getting on my case, so I need to start focusing on writing a little more." He couldn't meet her eyes no matter how hard he tried.

"Wait, so you're not coming back?" Beckett stood, her arms at her sides. What was happening? This was her partner.

"No, I don't want to be a burden." He swatted at the air, still not able to meet her gaze.

"But you're not?" She said it as if it were a question. Her voice was small, nothing more than a whisper.

Castle shook his head yes. "No, I am. I've over stayed my welcome."

"Castle, what are you talking about?" Beckett shook her head no, her forehead in a tight knot.

"I just have to focus on me and my career. Thank you for everything, Beckett. I've learned immeasurably and I'm grateful for our time together." He extended his hand and when she extended her own into his, he turned hers, and kissed it.

She let her hand hang at her side. The sides of her mouth turned downward. "I'll see you around?"

He started to put his jacket on, then. "Here or there."

She felt so small as she faced him. She could see that his body language was confident, but his face was not. She just wanted him to meet her eyes. "Bye, Rick?" Again, another question.

He stopped his act, and looked up. He smiled at her, taking her in one last time. He didn't want to do this, but he had to. For her, but mostly for himself. "Bye, Kate."

He turned, then, and made quick strides towards the elevator. He could feel her eyes on him as he went. She never moved, though, the floorboards silent.

Finally, the doors to the elevator opened and shut, leaving him alone in the tiny box. And that's when he let it all go. Silent tears fell down his cheeks as the elevator descended from the bullpen; his home away from home. His family. His love. But then the elevator chimed again as the doors opened on the first floor. He faced the street with a brave face, only giving himself that small moment to grieve the loss of the greatest moments of his life. He reminded himself that there were greater stories to be told. There had to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there.**

 **Well, I didn't expect to get as much hate on the first chapter as I did.**

 **I struggled with determining whether I wanted to continue with this story or not because I don't see the point in spending my time writing something that you all don't enjoy. But, I've had chapter 2 written and edited, so I have decided to post it. If the response is still so negative then this will be the last chapter.**

 **Some of you have already guessed the plot and some of you simply hate it as is. Just a reminder that 1. This is completely AU. And 2. This is a requested story.**

 **Thank you to those who enjoyed chapter 1 and let me know.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"Ugh." Castle rolled over in bed, the sheets wrapping tighter around his legs, as he rubbed at his eyes. Yet another restless night. He thought he was done having these dreams. Wasn't three years long enough? Apparently not. He had been doing really well, too. This was the first he had dreamed of her in over two months.

He emerged from his bedroom, one robe tassel dragging behind him. Castle rubbed his eyes again, trying to relieve them of their heaviness. He tapped the power and espresso buttons on the coffee maker, inhaling as the machine started buzzing. "Mmm." A small smile crept onto his lips as his drug of choice brewed.

He made his way to the bread box, pulling the only contents out onto the counter; one bagel. He took a bite out of it; one _stale_ bagel. He stared at it for a moment, contemplating the toaster. But then his stomach growled. No use toasting it, right?

Alexis bounded down the steps, her backpack hanging from one shoulder. She stopped on the landing and cocked her head, a disapproving look on her face. "Dad."

"Yeah?" He turned, half a bagel in his mouth.

She hopped down the last three steps and rested her elbows on the bar. "You need to get out. Go do something."

"Why?" He mumbled, still chewing.

"Because you have that wrinkle in your forehead that you only get when you think about her." She grabbed at the stale bread from across the counter as he jerked away. But her reflexes were faster, and the bagel fell to the counter.

"That obvious?" He wiped the crumbs from his face.

Alexis ran her hands over the granite counter and nodded. "I think you should just go, get a coffee, and sit."

"I have coffee." He pointed to the coffee machine as his caffeinated beverage materialized in the mug.

"No you don't." Alexis walked over to the machine, pulled a travel mug out of the cupboard, and transferred the drink from his cup to hers.

"Wow, okay." He pursed his lips, a sassy hand raised in the air.

"You need to get out of the apartment for a little bit. All you've done the last five days is write."

"Isn't that a good thing?" He knew it was a good thing considering it was the first long, successful streak he'd had in a month. Then again, all streaks since he'd finished shadowing were longer than those during his time at the precinct. He didn't know how he even finished one book when he was there. In the last three years he had written four and started a fifth. And, he didn't want to toot his own horn, but they had been more successful than his last series. It felt good to get back to his roots.

"Yes, but you need human interaction, too." Alexis sipped at the espresso and picked up her bag off the ground.

"You're probably right, _Mom_." Castle leaned towards her, an eyebrow cocked in sarcasm.

"And make sure you brush your teeth." She winked and pointed her finger at him. "I'm going to be late. I'll talk to you a little later."

He smiled and leaned toward her path. "Bye, Lex."

Alexis pecked him on the cheek and bounced toward the door. She called over her shoulder, "Bye, Dad."

He decided to actually do what his daughter had told him. One, because he really did need to go and do something other than write. And two, because Alexis had stolen his coffee and he needed another one.

Castle made his way back to the bedroom, standing in front of his closet. All it held were dress shirts, jackets, and slacks. The only time he wore those anymore were for book parties and charity events. What he wouldn't give to wear a scratchy, boxy, uncomfortable suit again. "Jeans it is."

Rick finished getting ready, grabbed his keys, and made his way out of the building and down to the street. He stood outside of the door and took in the city around him. He inhaled deeply as a taxi honked in the distance and a man yelled an obscenity down the street. Same old, same old.

After a week straight of writing, walking would be the best way to clear his mind and decompress. The day was still young and the cool air felt amazing compared to the stale air of the loft. He began walking north, knowing he would run into the coffee shop with the wall of books in five blocks.

The inside of the shop smelled of coffee beans and old, worn pages. The entire back wall of the shop was covered in books. He ordered a large coffee, shot of caramel, half n half; might as well shake it up.

"It'll be just a second." The barista gave him a smile. "By the way, I love your newest series. Such a cool concept."

"Thank you." He offered her a smile and patted the counter as he turned and stood in front of the bookshelf. He noticed his last series immediately, sitting neatly in a line like soldiers on the third shelf. He had planned for five books but only finished four. "Nikki Heat." Nostalgia washed over him as he flipped to the dedication of 'Heat Wave'. Every memory of the precinct crashed through his brain as a content smile spread across his face. Some of the best times of his life. Castle placed the first book back in its place and grabbed the second.

"Hi, can I have a skim latte, sugar free vanilla. Thanks."

He stopped dead in his tracks; he would recognize that voice anywhere. He turned from the bookcase and faced a ghost, a memory, a long lost friend.

Long, brown curls tumbled over her shoulders and down her back, a few, wispy pieces pulled out of her face. The last time he had seen her, her hair was darker. A thick, black wing lined her eyes and pink cheeks complimented those cheekbones. She was glowing. He may have been imagining it, but he swore he could smell a hint of cherry. Her style hadn't changed; leather, denim, and heels. She looked good, better than she ever had, and that was difficult to do.

"Kate?"

Beckett turned, her hair flying over her shoulder. She met his eyes immediately, the recognition plastered on her face. "Castle?"

* * *

 **xoxo**


End file.
